Providing load bearing transfer, abrasion resistance, and/or other features between gas turbine engine components having dissimilar materials, shapes, etc. remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.